


Fairy Tales

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Steve wants nothing more than to give you a special gift.





	Fairy Tales

“Do you remember how we first met?” You smile at Steve’s question, pulling the blanket up to your chin. You look up at him.. “How could I? It was my favorite day of the year.” Steve laughs. “I know, you remind me all the time.” you shift your position, trying to find some warmth.

It had been what? Two years ago? Steve had been your neighbor. You saw him only in passing. Getting the mail, walking the dog, running errands. You’d limited your contact to simple waving hello and asking how he’d been. It wasn’t until Christmas, when you decided to bring him some cookies. You’d been sort of a creep and noticed he was all alone. You felt bad, so you baked an extra batch of cookies….and extra dinner, just in case. Before your friends showed up you managed to get your butt to his house, finding the courage to knock on his door.

He answered, but before he could say anything, you held the plate up to him. “Merry Christmas Mr. Rogers, I brought you some cookies.” you thought you were going to drop dead at his smile. “Thank you…” You giggle, telling him your name, of course he wouldn’t know you. You were just the neighbor. “Merry Christmas,” He muttered, taking the tray from you. You fidget for a minute, “You’re welcome over if you want to come. I’m having dinner with my friends. Merry Christmas!” You ran away before he could answer.

In the safety of your own home you clutched your heart, that had been more stressful than you would’ve thought. But he was a superhero, the original superhero, it had been like meeting a celebrity. You calmed yourself by setting the table. You stopped to answer the knock at the door. You open it, thinking it to be one of your friends, only to be met with a solid wall of chest. “Mr. Rogers?” You ask, hardly believing he was standing at your doorstep. “I hope I’m not too early.” He says, a little sheepish. “We didn’t exactly have rules about showing up to dinner where I grew up.”

“Come in,” you say, nonetheless excited that he showed up.. You open the door wide to let him in,. “You’re not too early, my friends are going to be here soon. Make yourself at home,”

“I brought this,” He muttered, holding a bottle of wine out to you. Little did you know that long after your friends were gone, you two would finish the bottle that night. With you a giggling mess and Steve perfectly fine. You managed to understand he asked you to coffee the next day. The rest, as they say, had been history.

The course of your relationship had been slow and easy. Only a few hiccups. One being the missions he went on, two had been that fact that you couldn’t wear his clothes. You thought it was a silly thing to get hung up on, but to you, it was sort of essential. You wanted to be the girlfriend that walked around in one of Steve’s shirts, looking cute, because of your size it just wasn’t possible. Unfortunately, he brought this up now.

“I know that you’re sensitive about the shirt thing.” You say nothing, not wanting to think about it. “But, I was looking around the other day, and I think I’ve found the perfect thing of mine I’d like you to wear.” You prop yourself up on one elbow, looking at him. “What are you talking about?”

Steve rolls over, reaches into the nightstand drawer. He sits up, and hands you a box. Your frown. If this was one of Tony’s hair brained contraptions, you were going to scream. Without hesitation you open it to reveal the most exquisite ring you’d ever seen. “Steve?” You say, a little overwhelmed with feeling. “Will you marry me?” He asks quietly, not wanting to hear any other answer but yes. You sniff, emotions outpacing your brain. You can only nod, launching yourself at him. He catches you with ease. “I love you so much,” he tells you. You whine out something that sounds similar.

Steve manages to pull you back from him. He takes your face in his hands, wiping your tears away, bringing you in for a kiss. You have no trouble returning it. While preoccupied, he somehow managed to take the box from your hand and slip the ring on your finger. You can’t help the delighted squeal that’s pulled from you. Steve laughs, before deepening the kiss. Just as you’re processing that you’re really going to marry Steve, he shifts, you, laying you down on the bed.

He breaks from you, breathless. Resting his forehead on yours he says, “Merry Christmas Baby.” He gives you another quick peck on the lips before pulling back from you entirely to take off his shirt. The immediate reaction is to reach for him, but he bats your hands away. The whimper rising to your throats stops when his hands tug at your sleep shorts. He isn’t wasting any time it seems. You lift your hips so he can pull everything down. You take care of the shirt.

Steve presses you into the mattress, kissing you with hunger you hadn’t experienced before. You curl your fingers through his hair. “I love you,” He gasps, pulling away from you. He kisses down your jaw, “I love you so much,” down your neck, “I can’t believe you said yes,” He takes time, kissing your belly, making sure every stretch mark gets the attention it deserves. He makes his way down to your thighs, loving on them as well. You whimper, shifting. “Don’t tease me,” You groan. You always hated it when he stalled. “Anything for the future Mrs. Rogers.” your cheeks heat at the name. You didn’t have time to dwell on it though, Steve attacks your clit with vigor.

Your fingers tangle in his hair once again, trying to keep him there. Steve breaks up his hard sucks with a circling tongue. You buck your hips wildly, Steve following every motion rather than holding you down. You hate that the orgasm is building up so soon, maybe you should have let him tease you. Your legs begin to shake and twitch as pleasure slams into you. Cocking your head back, you let out a wild groan. You eventually have to push Steve away, the pleasure becoming too great.

He immediately comes up for another kiss. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, dizzy. He brings his hands between your legs. “Steve,” you gasp. He pauses, hand resting at your thigh. “What about you?” He chuckles, kissing your nose. “I’m perfectly fine right where I am,” With that, he slips two fingers inside you and begins to pump. His thumb is on clit duty, rubbing hard, tight circles.

This orgasm takes time to build, you don’t mind. You’re busy receiving tender kisses from your fiance. Each kiss was followed by a compliment. You were so beautiful to him, you were kind, gentle, loving. He couldn’t imagine life without you, he didn’t want to. You made him happier than he ever could’ve hoped for. He couldn’t wait to spend forever with you. You clutch at the mattress, heat coiling in your gut once more.

Another orgasm rips through you, Steve lets you ride it out on his fingers, not stopping the compliments. When you’re done, he gets off the bed, taking off his pants as quickly as possible. You reach for his cock, already weeping with precum. He slaps your hand away once more. “Steve,” You start to complain, but he cuts you off with a kiss, just as gentle as the others. “Ride me,” He pleads. You immediately shake your head. You’re entirely too heavy for something like that. “Please?” He continues. “Just this once,” You gulp. “Arlight,” You whisper, not liking the idea at all. But how could you deny the look in his eyes? “Just this once.”

Steve settles on the mattress, smiling like a kid in a candy store. You’re hesitant to swing you leg over him, to sink down on his cock, but you manage it. You have to take a second to adjust yourself to his girth. When you do, you roll your hips experimentally. Steve grunts, you think you’ve hurt him, but he grips your hips, urging you on. You hold yourself up as much as possible, trying not to crush him, but it’s hard, especially when he rolls his hips to meet yours.

You had your eyes closed since you mounted him, not wanting to see the look on his face. You chance a glance now, curiosity getting the better of you. Your mouth drops. Steve is red in the face, mouth open. He’s gazing at you with adoration, desire, and pleasure all mixed together. He’s really enjoying this.

You shift yourself again, leaning forward slightly. Your clit now grinds against him as you continue to ride him. You watch as his eyes close, fingers tightening on your hips. You know this is a sign Steve is really enjoying himself to the fullest. He only closes his eye when he’s experiencing intense amounts of pleasure, like that one time he’d been away for week and you teased him with semi-naughty pictures. When he home you hadn’t left the bed for nearly two days. There was something powerful in that moment, riding Steve and managing to put that look on his face. You felt like the goddess you had always been.

When you quicken your pace, Steve lets out a rather high pitched squeal. You say nothing about it, but continue with your task. Two orgasms in and you’re pretty sensitive, it takes no time for you to cum once more. Steve follows behind you with a loud groan. When the both of you are finished, you settle on him, grabbing his hands to hold them. Steve looks at you, love clearly written in his blue eyes. “That was amazing,” he says. You giggle. Leaning forward, you give him a soft kiss. “Maybe I should get on top more often.”

Steve holds you to him, brushing his nose against yours. “You’ll find no arguments here.” Your smile widens. Life with Steve is going to be a fairytale, you’re sure of it.


End file.
